


And flash upon the hill

by bookoftheazuresky



Series: star followed star [4]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Missions Gone Wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 23:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookoftheazuresky/pseuds/bookoftheazuresky
Summary: A drop-off by Jetfire goes to Pit.





	And flash upon the hill

**Author's Note:**

> Timeskip time! Sunstorm is approx. 100-200 thousand years old here.

The first sign for Jetfire that the mission had gone to the Pit was getting pounced on by seekers, weaponsfire slashing across his wings. The shuttle flared his control surfaces to drop his speed and let them scream past, cursing as he identified them by color.

Secrecy blown, Jetfire opened a channel to Prowl. “We’re made,” the big aerial said laconically as he tracked the jets looping back. “I’ve got the First Trine on me.”

Prowl didn’t waste time with recriminations. “Update the team on the ground that they are on their own; disengage and return.”

Jetfire didn’t argue, although he wanted to. He was more valuable to the Autobots than even the collective worth of the Spec Ops team he had just dropped- and who had a better chance of getting out of this than he did right now anyway. “Acknowledged,” he said, databursting the private frequency the team would have open. He then dismissed both channels and clawed for height, his best defense against opponents who could turn on a wingtip. While Jetfire was faster given time to achieve his cruising velocity, the jets now orienting on him knew that as well, and could focus their fire to make it damaging to try.

“Hey, ‘Fire,” Skywarp chirped over broad-spec comms as the seeker trine hemmed him in with laserfire, forcing him to tip a wing to evade. “What brings you all the way out here?”

“Jetfire. Surrender or be shot down,” Sunstorm said on the heels of his trinemate, low voice clipped.

Jetfire had fought Starscream’s trine, then Thundercracker’s, but this was the first time since Sunstorm had taken first-in-flight and been promoted to SIC. Their coordination was not visibly impacted by the rearrangement of the flight order, to Jetfire’s disappointment. It would have made things easier. “I’d rather be shot down, if it’s all the same to you,” the shuttle told him, also over broad-spec comms.

“Acknowledged.” The jets tightened their formation and sped up, fire intensifying. Sunstorm’s plasma cannons skimmed a scorching line across Jetfire’s fuselage. The shuttle threw himself into a spin and pushed his own engines harder. It would be easiest to scrape them off by making orbit, but-

Skywarp teleported above and fired down, aiming for wings. Jetfire snarled and oriented on him, firing heavy cannons and prepared to ram the smaller aerial if necessary. The dark jet disappeared once again, flickering back into view still higher, as Thundercracker deployed his sonic weaponry.

It rattled Jetfire down to the struts, which was both painful and disorienting- fragging outliers. Still, there was a short, short window- Jetfire cut his engines and transformed, using the momentum to make a turn nobody in alt-mode could manage, and opened fire on the blue seeker.

Wing fragmenting, Thundercracker dropped. It was the last thing Jetfire saw before Sunstorm ripped plasma across his chassis in a vicious mimicry of the first time they fought. Knocked reeling, Jetfire pulled predictive models from old battles with the First Trine and kept firing.

Miss, miss, miss, transform; stellar fire pricked at Jetfire’s sensors, a screaming bright blur in his HUD warning of radiation damage. There were only a few meters between their plating now, white and not-so-white-anymore, just enough that Sunstorm could yank away if Jetfire yawed. Sunstorm liked to get a _lot_ closer than any smart seeker would want- Jetfire couldn’t blame him, when each second in proximity fused circuitry. Skywarp wasn’t above any longer, Sunstorm must have ordered him to catch Thundercracker.

Best chance he was going to get. Jetfire made a break for the sky.


End file.
